


Never Say Sorry

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ric cheats on Alexis and unexpectedly finds love with Emily. When Alexis ends up pregnant, will Ric stand by Emily?





	Never Say Sorry

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Never Say Sorry  
Characters: Ric and Emily  
Pairing: Ric/Emily (Remily)  
Rating/Warning: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Ric cheats on Alexis and unexpectedly finds love with Emily. When Alexis ends up pregnant, will Ric stand by Emily?  
A/N: Thanks to my beta Judy and to my readers. Timeline has been bent/changed so that this story makes sense. I don’t know how old Emily was when Alexis was pregnant with Molly, but I’ve fixed it so that Emily is legal age to be in an adult relationship.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the fandom. I only own this story.  
Words: 427 with title and ending.

*Never Say Sorry*

“Why did you tell me you loved me when you didn’t mean it?” Tears were falling from Emily’s eyes and down her cheeks as she waited for Ric to answer her question.

“I did mean it. I mean I do mean it. It’s just that things are hectic right now, Emily. I just found out that Alexis is pregnant with my daughter, at the same time that I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Emily’s eyes widened at this piece of information and as she crossed her arms over her chest she asked, “So this is it? You’re just going to run back to Alexis because she’s pregnant?”

Ric wouldn’t automatically reply, so Emily kept talking, unable to believe that after everything she and Ric shared, he was going to leave her at the drop of a hat. “What happened to last night when you held me in your arms and told me you loved me?”

Ric sighed softly. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Emily or Alexis and had tried not to, only to have everything blow up in his face.

“I still love you, Emily. But I need to be there for my daughter. I don’t want her growing up the way I did with my father. Growing up I always wondered why my father hated me.” Emily let out a small sound of shock as Ric continued. She couldn’t believe that Trevor was such a jerk.

“It turned out that my mother left my father because of me. She never wanted me and while Trevor didn’t either, he ended up getting stuck with me. I don’t want my daughter to feel unloved.”

Emily forced the words out and as she said them, she felt her heart breaking. “What happens now?”

Ric closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to see the pain and sadness in Emily’s. A moment later he said, “I’m sorry Emily. I’ve decided to try and make things work with Alexis for the sake of our daughter.”

Emily wiped away the tears that had started falling faster and she said “Never say sorry, Ric. Not even when you mean it, because I won’t believe you.” After speaking Emily dressed, grabbed her purse and shoes and left, slamming the door behind her.

Ric remained standing in the middle of the room. He had to force himself not to go after Emily. They were over and he was having a daughter with Alexis. It should have been enough for him, but without Emily in his life it wasn’t.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta Judy and to my readers. Timeline has been bent/changed so that this story makes sense. I don’t know how old Emily was when Alexis was pregnant with Molly, but I’ve fixed it so that Emily is legal age to be in an adult relationship.


End file.
